


Mix-It!

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: COWT 9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".





	Mix-It!

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".

**#1 - Alais, Sidonie**  
«Nostra madre ci aveva proibito di avere a che fare con nostro... cugino, fino alla fine dell'inverno.»  
Alais non staccò gli occhi dal pestello, continuando a macinare con attenzione le erbe e i quarzi; aveva accettato con gioia di prestare il suo aiuto alla poetessa di corte, nelle sue stanze si respirava un'aria di pace e tranquillità raramente apprezzabile nella sterminata corte reale, le cui cerimonie erano invece assai gradite e adatte a sua sorella Sidonie.  
«Non posso decidere chi far entrare negli appartamenti di Thélésis.»  
«"Ci" significa che era proibito anche a te» incalzò.  
«Ma ci senti?» strepitò arrabbiata, allungando verso di lei le dita imbrattate dai pigmenti. Sidonie si ritrasse con un gridolino disgustato, quasi contemporaneo alla risatina della sorella.  
«Comunque non è fatto per restare a corte.»  
«È bellissimo.»  
Il suono sprezzante che sfuggì dalle sue labbra era ben noto ad Alais: era quello che significava pressappoco "non è alla mia altezza, e d'altronde nessuno lo è", e lo detestava – del resto, non erano pochi i motivi di screzio tra loro.  
«Sei una bugiarda, sorellina» disse in un soffio, ammirando con sottile divertimento le guance di Sidonie che si imporporavano, indignate, e tornò al suo pestello.

 **#2 - Ysandre, Drustan**  
È con una risata sfrenata che Ysandre fa scattare la chiave nella toppa, lasciando fuori dalla camera da letto la folla che continuava a folleggiare ed esaltarli; non smette di baciare Drustan neanche per un attimo, beandosi ininterrottamente della sua visione.  
Ama a tuo piacimento.  
Quando Drustan scivola dentro di lei, dischiudendo piano le sue gambe e penetrandola, tenero e violento insieme, i volti sfocati dei Compagni, compassionevoli, sembrano concedere a entrambi la loro benedizione. Accoglie il piacere concessole da Naamah come un dono inestimabile; quando giunge alla soglia del piacere, stretta convulsamente a lui tra le lenzuola del talamo, il suo grido è forse più veritiera e meravigliosa di qualsiasi dichiarazione d'amore.

*

Ysandre chiude gli occhi, stretta tra le braccia di Drustan; il suo corpo, acceso dal desiderio di anni di attesa, è appagato - la mente e il cuore, invece, non si sazierebbero mai della sua visione.  
Ama a tuo piacimento.  
Ora comprende davvero il lusso che il beato Elua le ha concesso, permettendole di scegliere al di là degli intrighi di corte, dei mormorii del suo popolo, della convenienza e della politica.  
Sorride serena, svuotata di ogni pensiero, prima di scivolare nel più dolce dei sogni.

 **#3 - Phédre, Joscelin**  
Una cicatrice che corre intorno al polso sinistro, traccia di una gelida schiavitù.  
Una cicatrice sul fianco sinistro, poco meno di una spanna sopra l'anca; il segno divino di un sogno nelle fredde terre di Skaldia.  
Una cicatrice lungo la coscia destra, meno evidente al tatto - e non per questo meno significativa: la prova della Dolorosa, i duelli, il terrore di averla  _persa_  per sempre.  
  
Il letto di rose e spine che accoglie lui e Phèdre graffia la pelle e fa sbocciare il dolore. A Joscelin non importa: sa che anche le ferite del cuore cominciano a rimarginarsi, finalmente. 


End file.
